tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Skirmish At Kalis Overpass
Log Title: Skirmish At Kalis Overpass Characters: '' Onslaught, Blast Off, Vortex, Starlock, Imager, Dawnfire, Windblade, Goth & Harbinger (Over communlink), ''Location: Kalis Overpass Date: ''1/31/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: The Autobot's start transporting a convoy in a bid to draw out the cons, but end up doing too good a job defending it. As logged by: Starlock Kalis Overpass << I freaking hate convoy duty.>> Imager's been grousing a bit less of late, but today's not really helping her peace of mind, since she's actually hauling a trailer of parts and munitions. Low tech stuff, but good for support crews out in the wild. Patch spray, insta-gon, temp comms devices, all that sort of stuff. The Bots have been managing this convoy with guards of late, since there's been a lot of raiding in the area. At this juncture, Elita One's got homing devices on the gear, essentially expecting to lose it. Lose the gear, find the base of operations, that was the deal. Her turbines are roaring at higher than normal speed as she pulls the cargo. << Its like, someone said, 'Gee I bet that hovercraft femme with the big frame is perfect for hauling cargo. I bet she's got all sorts of torque, you know, being a hovercraft...>> Dawnfire just made a narrow escape, of sorts. He'd given his situation some thought and decided that it'd probably be a responsible thing if he reported in at Iacon and at least attempted to explain his extended absence. But, on his way there, he chickened out. Word of some convoy in need of an escort had reached him, and he decided to take a detour away from Iacon to lend a helping hand. Hoping that his Autobot symbol would spare him from any prying questions or suspicion, he keeps to the rear of the convoy, watching their backs for ambushes. <> Imager says, "Uuuuuhhhhh Who's that ID I don't recognize? (Dawnfire)" <> Starlock says, "...Oh, I know who this is" The low thrum of shuttle thrusters is present from the advanced little purple transport shuttle in the air above them as she follows along, and keeping her optics peeled for attackers that maybe on the ground, or air. "<>" Starlock says over the communlink in an amused tone, trying not to chuckle. "<<...I'm not really one to talk, I my alt-modes are all bigger than me but I still have the strength of a mini-bot.>>" She'd huff. She'd glance over to their blue friend and gave what a tiny-space shuttle could as a nod of acknowledgment. "<>" The familiar voice said from the familiarly painted shuttle. <> Imager says, "Uhh. I mean we're sure this guy is a bot?" Did someone say raid? Well, raids are what Combaticons do best! At least today, tomorrow they may do something else best, but for now... Blast Off comes soaring into the sky, radioing commands and sitreps to his fellow Combaticons. "<< Remember what Onslaught said... we come in here, then strike this target quickly and efficiently. Got it? >>" Good. Without waiting, the sniper swoops in, lasers arming up and ready for swift action. <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "You got eyes on a target, yet?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "We got it, sir" <> Blast Off says, "Of course, Sir." Vortex arrives in helicopter mode, singsonging to himself. "Its a beautiful day for a raid isnt it? Its been a long time since I shot anything." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "great, poke that cyberhornets nest. Get em mad. If we take them down and get the supplies, so much the better. I've got an extraction nav point up to the east, follow the markers if it gets too hot" <> Windblade says, "A Lot of Bots in one spot. Everything okay over there? Just saw a few sensor pings." Swindle jeeps jeepily into the area, bouncing and charging over the landscape. "I call dibs on anything worth taking!" he says. "You guys all heard me, right? Dibs have been officially called! Anything worth taking is *mine*!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "yeay! Violence!" <> Imager says, "Uhhh...okay who's this? I don't recognize that name." <> Blast Off says, "Understood, Commander." <> Windblade says, "Windblade of Camien. And out of curiosity.. are you headed to a meeting with Cons? There seems to be a few headed your way." <> Imager says, "Scrap" <> Imager says, "Here they come!" <> Starlock says, "Aaand scraps about to get hot" Windblade is flying along on a slow roundabout way back to Iacon after a visit to Valvolux, her path changing just a bit as she catches sight of a handful of Bots.. and a handful of Cons, the Cityspeaker reacting and dipping a wind as she wheels in that direction. <> Imager says, "Uhhhh, might want to, I dunno, vacate the area there...wait, you're a flier...That's not really an Autobot thing..." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "Yay! Looting!" <> Starlock says, "...Uhhh" <> Imager says, "oh right right" <> Imager says, "sorry" <> Windblade says, "And I will take that as a no, your not meeting Cons. On my way, a few moments out. Not sure who /you/ are, but Camiens do not run from fights when allies are in danger." <> Imager says, "No, but I got a feeling that they've got a meeting with us!" <> Deathsaurus says, "The first person to bring me back an Autobot symbol gets an award. The first one to b ring one attached to a spark...gets more respect. Go." <> Blast Off just siiighs <> Deathsaurus says, "Its combat, gentlemechs. Enjoy the hunt!" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "If you bring back more than one, do you get a reward per symbol?" <> Deathsaurus says, "There's only one way to find out, Swindle." <> Deathsaurus says, "From a combatant. Not just a random one from subspace." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "...it's from a combatant!" <> Deathsaurus says, "on the field with you now." <> Blast Off says, "I work with *hooligans*" <> Combaticon Vortex just cackles. Vortex dives down "Autobots. Looks like its gonna be a battle. Its been too long!" <> Harbinger says, " Rock 'em, sock 'em Robots! Gogo Combinecons!" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Hah, well that's a pretty solid bounty being thrown out there. I'll wager twenty shanix Swindle already has one" <> Deathsaurus says, "50 shanix per symbol. 100 if spark is attached." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "Deal!" <> Deathsaurus says, "200 if head and smark, living or dead." <> Deathsaurus says, "spark" > Harbinger says, " Bring me their Spark! I want to see what I can make with it! And I'll behave for a week." <> Blast Off says, "Just remember, anyone who has heads and sparks dripping energon is *not* going to be allowed in my cargo bay. Do you know what a MESS that would be to clean up? UGH." <> Harbinger says, " I'll clean the mess.. and offer a compensation for the pilot." <> Blast Off says, ".....I'm listening~" Starlock's optics narrow when she see's Vortex incoming, "<< Incoming!!>" She'd warn as she engaged her thrusters to start defensive maneuvers, where there is one, there is more! but for now, Vortex is her main Target as she starts heading for the ground! "<>" She'd add as she opened fire with her Phasers! >> Starlock strikes Vortex with Laser . << Vortex is hit HARD right in his rotor connector. A lucky shot. He cries out "ACK! GOING DOWN!" and he slams rotor first into the hard cybertronian ground. "SLAAAG." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "SLAG *static*" <> Blast Off says, "Vortex?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "PRIMUS NUT *static*" <> Harbinger says, "One bottle of energwine. I uh.. acquired it from that bar in Valvolux when they weren't looking. And me being quiet for a we.. Primus Nut? That a fruit?" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "You're a primus nut all right... I'm coming you twitchy git!" <> Blast Off groans. "Just... be careful, alright? <> Blast Off says, "....Not that I care, or anything." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "I'm always careful!" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Relax mechs, this isn't the hill we die on" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "No, it's the hill I ram my foot up Vortex's aft on." <> Blast Off says, "...Er, yes Sir" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "ow owow ow rotor up something important I'm gonna pass out now." <> Imager says, "Do you guys got this?" <> Imager says, "I can stay in motion and keep hauling" <> Starlock says, "...Shit, I've realized the mistake I've just maade.." <> Combaticon Swindle lets out a guhhhh sigh that would make an entire school of Mean Girls proud. <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "I know who is going to be running drills when he gets reactivated." <> Blast Off chuckles Imager revs her engines as best she can, hauling the transport cargo as the Combaticons suffer some...unfortunate setbacks, << I'm going as fast as I can, keep em off me. >> <> Harbinger says, "Ooonnsssyyy!!! Can I borrow Brawl? Really want to test something later! Promise to bring him back in one piece.. ish." <> Blast Off says, "...." <> Harbinger says, "" <> Blast Off says, "Careful with those..." <> Windblade says, "Still short of there, don't want to push too hard incase they have someone watching their backs." From beyond a rise, Onslaught parks himself at the edge and raises up the missile rack on his back. <> He eyes the convoy, <> <> Imager says, "Don't got much choice in the matter, last thing I want is a dumb as shift combiner chasing my slow aft" <> Starlock says, "Agreed! You hearing all this Dawnfire?" <> Imager says, "Dawnfire?" <> Starlock says, "Blue-bot" <> Imager says, "Yeah. Okay." <> Imager says, "These guys are raiders and mercs." <> Imager says, "and that mouthy shuttle is just as bad as that warmonger leader of theirs" Dawnfire breaks away from the convoy once hostilities start, searching for anything that seems like it might pose a threat to the Autobots. Onslaught catches his attention all too quickly, and he greets the missile truck with a quick burst of warning fire from his laser rifle. Hit or miss, he figures it'll get the message across. >> Dawnfire misses Onslaught with Laser . << Blast Off siiiighs as Tex goes down and Swindle heads off to scrape him up. But that does leave Blast Off to focus immediately on the one who shot him down. He radios Starlock, "<< That.... wasn't very nice. Quite unbecoming a space shuttle... >>" Yep, you're on his slag list now, pal. He also receives Onslaught's radio signal, replying back to him, "<< Yes, Sir. And, well, I'm always here to provide the best aerial support, as you know. >>" He frowns inwardly as he catches sight of someone attacking Onslaught, but they miss and surely his Commander will deal swift retribution... so he continues onto his first focus, aiming wing lasers at Starlock and firing as he swoops across the sky towards her. TAKE THAT! >> Blast Off strikes Starlock with Laser . << Windblade's arrival is announced more by the dust cloud she kicks up then being caught visibly as she flies nape of the planet and pulls up at the last second as she buzzes past the 'Cons, flipping through the air and transforming to land near Dawnblade, a energized naginata settled into a ready position along one arm as she scans over the situation with what /most/ would consider a blank look on her face but for her is just a state of high concentration. <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Blast Off, that's the twerp minicon who Megatron wants trophy'd." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "New ping coming in range" Starlock would take a pretty hefty shot and hissed in pain, smoke trailing form the wound. "<>" She'd tightbeam Blast Off back. She's got an alert on her read outs and takes a vent.. Right she'll have to handle Blast Off there in the air, and with a loud powering up of her thrusts, she goes blitzing towards the other shuttle at full speed! Time to do the one thing Blast Off Hates! >> Starlock strikes Blast Off with Ram. << Onslaught drives back just enough to let Dawnfire's shots veer overhead. Cover always provides! <> He adds as his cannon barrels aim forward and down, as he selects a target, << I hate gusto.>> His weapons shift to the right, towards Dawnfire, <> Both cannons roar as laser fire blasts towards Dawnfire, kicking Onslaught back from the recoil. >> Onslaught strikes Dawnfire with Laser . << <> Blast Off says, "*gah* ...I see. Well, she struck Vortex down, so it's only fair I return the favor." <> Blast Off says, "Well done, Sir. As always." <> Goth says, "Medical is on stand by" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Vortex is coming in shortly. He blew a rotor." <> Goth says, "God damnit Vortex.." <> Harbinger says, "Bring the hammer down on 'em, Onesy!" Dawnfire growls a curse that he'd picked up from the human Internet. Okay, so the truck's got a bigger, stronger laser than he does, but does the truck have a sword? Probably not. He charges at Onslaught, retrieving his comically oversized sword from subspace as he runs, and goes for a lunging chop aimed at one of those laser cannons. >> Dawnfire critically strikes Onslaught with Sword! << <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Damn sword slingers" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Hrkkk" <> Harbinger says, " Why are they throwing swords around? Doesn't that leave them unarmed?" <> Cmdr Onslaught puts Harbinger on auto-mute. <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "yeah yeah, he cleared distance faster than expected." Blast Off is a little too busy trying to see way over on the battlefield how Vortex is doing- and possibly too busy noticing Onslaught's arrival and enemy fire on the field too- to evade Starlock's attack, only noticing how close she suddenly got far too late. "<< Wha?- *ack*! >>" Frag frag FRAG. "<< EXCUSE YOU!! >>" He huffs as he pulls away, fuselage now crumpled as he circles around, trying to get some space again. "<< Well, I am doing what *I* must, as well, and when you shoot down one Combaticon you should know the others will *always* be nearby... Matter of pride, and all... you understand. >>" With that, he aims and fires again, still seeking that distance. He catches sight of Onslaught getting hit, though, even as he does. "<< Sir, are you alright? >>" >> Blast Off misses Starlock with X-Ray-Laser . << Dawnfire plants his blade right in Onslaught's cab, and its a good blow. There's a crack in his frame, and visible energon. Onslaught grunts in pain and then stands up out of his frame. He tries to push the blade aside, but fails. Onslaught growls, "Kid....Do me a favor." He raises his short barrelled pistol, buries it in Dawnfire's stomach and pulls the trigger on his sonic stunner..... >> Onslaught strikes Dawnfire with Sonic-Stun . << '' '' >> Dawnfire temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Onslaught cracks his knuckles, "Stand Down." and turns his attentions to the femme. Onslaught's visor gleams as he tilts his head. He's dealt with aggressive, no-tactics mechs for a long time now. He flips the switch on his gun, and puts it towards the stunned mech's head. "Your call, Femme...." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Its a solid hit, but I've suffered a lot worse. He's green." <> Blast Off says, "I see. Just give me the word and I'll hit him from the air, too." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Watch the minibot" <> Blast Off says, "Very well." Starlock would get to the ground near Onslaught, sliding to a stop on her pedes, glaring, and wiping the energon from her nose from where she rammed Blast Off.. She needed to get Dawnfire loose without Dawnfire getting hurt... She's a good quick draw but... Does she really want to test her luck? Given Dawnfire isn't reporting on the communlink, and maybe can't, so she has to make a Choice.. And she's going for what she did with Overlord! Her pede busters kick on as a speeds towards onslaught, drawing a baton from her belt and presses a button, it extending out and a crystal shifting out from the top and coming alive with electricity as a electrical energy blade as formed and she Swings /Hard/ at Onslaught. "I DON'T NEGOTIATE WITH TERRORISTS!" She'd snap at the top of her voice box. >> Starlock strikes Onslaught with Novapole. << '' '' >> Onslaught temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Blast Off, warning shot that femme out there" For several seconds, Onslaught's world goes white, he buckles, as the electricity crackles over him. The mech takes a knee, bloodied but unbowed, but he shakes his head and lifts on his hydraulics, pulling himself back up. "Terrorist? please. I'm a mercenary....and you are the little minibot with the titan-sized mouth." He cracks his knuckles, "I am going to rip your head off and offer it to Megatron for a trash can." Dawnfire is pretty furious with himself. Here he is, helpless, needing rescue. Slumped on the ground as he is, he's in no position to swing his sword, but he isn't entirely unarmed in this situation. He points a hand towards Onslaught and scowls. A brief gout of flame erupts from the vents in his arm, promising a quick singe if left unchecked. >> Dawnfire strikes Onslaught with Flamethrowers . << Blast Off only missed because he was concerned about Onslaught! Obviously! No other reason! *cough* Though admittedly with Vortex down, Ons hit, Swindle who the slag knows where by now... Blast Off has a lot of teammates to keep track of right now. And then- FRAG. There Starlock goes, attacking his Boss! "<< You aren't quite *getting it*, are you? >>" The shuttle growls, zipping towards the femme and transforming to root mode. He hovers in the air, ionic blaster aimed at Starlock, and then.... Wait, he's getting an order from Onslaught. Ok, as much as he'd LIKE to target Starlock, Ons is taking care of that right now, so... Time to take care of the others. The sniper turns to aim his gun at a further target- Windblade, in fact. "If you Autobots knew what was best for you, you'd run away." He fires! >> Blast Off misses Windblade with X-Ray-Laser . << <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "*patting out fire* I'm going to break this minibot and then lets start exfiltration." Windblade starts to move forward, her weapon coming around into a attacking position but she stops at the last moment as Starlock drives into the fight then steps back.. she may not be a Autobot but she is most definitely not a Decepticon and she retains her Camien honor and refuses to dogpile on one opponent in a already unbalanced fight. The move does save her from Blast Off's shot, intended miss or not, as it strikes the ground where she would of stepped with the attack then sending the Camien spinning back the other way, her naginata spinning in place then getting stowed quickly as a rifle snaps out of her storage and comes to bear on the flying shuttle, "Come now, that was most un-gentleman-like to shoot a lady in the back... Back-down wasn't it?" The rifle barrel flares for a second before a pulse of energy arches towards the Combaticon. >> Windblade misses Blast Off with Laser . << <> Blast Off says, "...Understood, Sir" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Relax, we're doing exactly what we need to." <> Blast Off says, "...Of course." "Bring it, Stupid-head." Starlock Snarls at Onslaught, taking a stance near Dawnfire, nodding, she'd quickly deactivate her scythe and draw her dual Pistols, letting loose a volley of shots at the targets on the field! "<>" She'd tightbeam Blast Off. "Alright Dawnfire?!" She'd call, He could probably see she very much doesn't' have the heavy armor like most combat classes do, she's very much a medic, doing what she can. >> Starlock attacks Blast Off, and Onslaught with Dual Starburst, striking Blast Off, and Onslaught. << Onslaught had kept his wary gaze on Dawnfire slightly, as Starlock came in to distract him, but the flamethrowers were unexpected. Flames engulf the Combaticon leader, and his arms go up defensively, enough that Starlock's followup shots catch him in the arms, protecting his midsection. He considered the two on one here. Both were injured, but so was he, at this point. His hands went to chamber a new round in his sonic cannon. Oddly, it was Starlock's comments that made him decide to choose her, that and his suspicions that the mech was green. Without any real drama, he just raises his sonic launcher, and fires it point blank back at Starlock. >> Onslaught strikes Starlock with Sonic-Cannon . << '' Onslaught says smugly, "Its brought." Dawnfire staggers to his feet, using his sword to push himself upright. "Pick on someone your own size," he growls at Onslaught - which is a little silly for him to say, considering the Decepticon has ten feet on him. He's still a little too shaky from the stun-gun to swing his sword, so he settles for a good ol' punch. ''>> Dawnfire strikes Onslaught with Punch. << <> Blast Off says, "Sir, you still want me to focus on the femme, or should I go after the ones attacking you?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Prep for shuttle, evac along the coordinates sent" <> Blast Off says, "Understood." "It's *Blast Off*," Blast Off huffs back at Windblade, settling down on the ground and dragging a purple rocket foot to the side in a widening braced stance, facing the femme. "And it's not *my* fault you turned just so... But, just to be gentlemechly, here's your warning now... not that it will save you from the Combaticon's might." He is distracted as Starlock suddenly sends a barrage of firepower his and his Boss' way, striking him and Onslaught. "Gahhh!" He staggers back, bleeding in several spots now, and wipes some energon from his mask. Violet optics flash as he tightbeams back, "<< But of course... as I'm sure you understand, so will I. >>" However, the Combaticon never quite 'fulfills' his 'promise', having just received more orders from Onslaught. "<< Hmph, you're *lucky* this time... >>" is all he tightbeams Starlock, before giving a *huff* in the Autobot's general direction, then suddenly leaping into the air to transform and sweep down towards where Onslaught is, ready to open his cargo bay and get his leader out of there. Windblade simply arches a optic ridge, "Ah, it seems the warning I was given about you was true. All talk, oh so little bite." She gives a bit of a bow as she again flips her rifle, sending it back to it's storage as she watches the ongoing fight and utterly dismissing the old shuttle. Windblade mutters as she crosses her arms, "Frag it.. owe Chromia ten shanix." Starlock takes the shot, she's stumbles, but she digs her pedes into the ground, and holds her ground, glaring, thankfully it's not as bad as it could of been, a few scuffs, but nothing like the wound before. She glares at Onslaught, at least /she/ has his attention, She'd stow away her Dual Pistols, taking note of Blast Off's approach. She was still up close to Onslaught, who could take a shot at her and Dawnfire if they don't back off before Blast Off gets over.. "Back up!" she'd quickly say too Dawnfire as she took a swing at Onslaught with her pede to kick him back, at least attempting to, before starting to rush off. >> Starlock strikes Onslaught with Kick. << Onslaught catches one on the chin from Dawnfire, and then Starlock catches him in the shin. Its a pair of light hits, but ones he could weather at least. <> Onslaught addresses the group of assembled rearguard. "Right about now, you might be asking yourselves where Brawl is." He steps into Blast Off, and says with disgust, "Amateurs." He turns even before the shuttle doors close. <> <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "That greenie's sword struck deeper than I thought." <> Goth says, "As I said, on stand by." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Have you received Vortex yet?" <> Blast Off says, "I'll get you to the repair bay quickly, Sir." <> Goth says, "Indeed I have" Oh c'mon Onslaught, just let him shoot that Windblade person *one more time*, pleeease? That's certainly what the shuttle would like to do, but he dares not disobey an order from his Commander... and Ons is probably right to order it, for this is just not going that well anyway. "<< Somehow I *doubt* that, Autofool, >>" Blast Off does retort, "<< And be glad I do *not* care to demonstrate further... *huff* >>" Orders are orders, though, and Blast Off aims to follow them to a T- as Onslaught would insist. He rumbles his engines, preparing to rocket off as Onslaught gets in and they're ready to go. Cargo bay doors close. He has an extra engine growl for Starlock- yes, he won't forget this, Autobot- but he does as told for now, blasting off as per his name. "<< Thank you, Commander. I hope this was satisfactory as far as the mission itself went. I'll get you to the repair Bay quickly. >>" >> Blast Off retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "she's pushing your buttons, Blast Off? I wonder if she read a file on you." <> Blast Off hufffs. "...Perhaps, Sir. Just a stupid Autofool and her babbling, is all. Yes." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Look, if you know how good you are, then other people's taunts shouldn't matter." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Gotta curb that flaw if you ever want to lead your own team someday." <> Blast Off says, "....True. You're right, of course. ....Uh, yes! My own... team. Right." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "we're going to expand some day, you'll see" <> Blast Off says, "I look forward to it." Starlock lets out a slow vent as the attackers flee the area and her shoulders slump... She'd take a moment to set down and catch.. Well, her breath, and lulled her head back, closing her optics. "<>" She'd tightbeam to everyone. Dawnfire dusts himself off, subspaces his energon-streaked sword, and then glances down at the damage that Onslaught's stun gun had left. He sighs. "I'm fine," he responds curtly to Starlock - out loud, rather than tightbeam. Windblade simply turns a bit to watch the Combaticons take off before she simply shakes her head, "Such narrowing thinking. If not a Decepticon that automatically makes me a Autobot?" She scans around again to ensure that the area is clear before focusing back on the Cybertronians that are still here, "The cranky one ran before he managed to do anything to me. Must of been his nap time." She pauses and frowns, "Believe that was how she said to word it." "Mean Blast Off? Naah he's always like that... " Starlock smiled and got up, grunting as she got up from the pain, but baring it. "Right.. we odda meet up with Imager and Dust Devil at the checkpoint.. I can tend to our minor wounds up there, since no one is Critical." she'd muse as she checked Dawnfire's vital output. "Sorry if my Scythe got a lil' too close for comfort there." She'd smile to Dawnfire, and then looked ot Windblade. "...Right, sorry, I'm medical Officer, Sergeant Starlock of Harmonex." Windblade keeps watching the direction BO went off in but she nods to Starlock, shifting her optics towards her for a moment, "Windblade. Cityspeaker for Metroplex and apparently stuffed into the roll of Ambassador for Caminus." She takes a moment to look Starlock over finally, "And what of you?" She notices a few of the marks on both of the Autobots, "You seem to have.. a few injuries. Do you want me to give them a look?" Dawnfire bristles, shoulders hunching, and steps back. "No. I'm fine." Remembering his manners, he adds, "Thanks. I ought to go back to guarding the convoy." Starlock lets out a vent at Dawnfire and quickly moves to repair some of his damage, least enough to temporarily hold till they returned to the meet point... She gives pause though. "..I'd not mind some help getting a patch slapped over this wound bullet wound form Blast Off." So this is the fabled Windblade.. Though can she really do repairs? Windblade chuckles softly as she walks around Starlock once, looking her injuries over with the clear optic of a fully trained medic before she reaches into a compartment on her lower chest and pulls out a few field repair parts. She pauses and chuckles softly as she catches the pause, "Most of those who are trained to become Cityspeakers are fully trained in doing repairs on Titans, which are just up-sized Cybertronians at the core." She starts to work on the few wounds the other Femme has, her fingers moving with controlled and experienced fingers, "Also.. we're trained in fighting and injuries happen so have a good deal of experience working on cranky Camiens as well as Cybertronians." Soon enough she is done with the basics before she steps back, putting the gear away, "Done." Starlock watches with quite the interest and huhs. "...Guess that does make sense, just working with things on a much larger scale." Thats a concept she could understand, being a mini-bot repairing the likes of Prime and Ultra Magnus. She'd chuckle, but stayed still. "Thank you Miss Windblade." She'd smile. "Sorry you got caught in this, but also thank you, we've been trying to figure where the cons have been attacking form in regards to the trade routes of late." Windblade shakes her head, "I have also had to do minor repair on myself.. working in a forge can be dangerous if you let your mind wander at the wrong time." A optic arches a bit, but she offers a hand to Starlock, "It is just Windblade, no more and no less." She listens to the rest and shakes her head, "I heard a saying on Earth that struck a cord for me. 'If good men do nothing, evil will prosper' I do not enjoy taking a life but I will defend the defenseless and my friends with all I have." "I have as well, ust.. harder when it's wounds like this." Starlock chuckles, before she smiles at that, taking her hand. "A saying I can get behind, also, a pleasure.. I've Ironically heard the most about you from Banshee, who you where training before?" She'd ask with a tilted helm. Starlock hems. "...She's looking to train more to be a propper city-speaker, apparently trypticon told her about needing to take oaths? also looking to get to camius." Starlock would say as she started heading back to the convoy, motining that it was okay to follow. "She's also kinda.. caught in between a rock and a hard place, as they say." She'd nod. Windblade chuckles lightly, "I did say I wasn't training her /yet/. I have already spoken to her about it as well as the.. situation she finds herself in." She never really lets her guard down as she starts to walk, head always moving a bit from one side to the other as she looks around, "I have my own issues with the training but between Banshee and I, we will get it handled soon. Am simply waiting on some inquiries to be answered before it can happen, for many reasons and is part of why I have been in the forge in Metroplex most of the time recently, it is where I think best while working." Category:Logs Category:2020